Hot Mess
by KuraMalik
Summary: Yusei tries to dance his troubles away at a club in Neo Domino...when jack spots him from the floor and confronts him, Yusei's thoughts start to run through his head...Will Jack understand his feelings? Loosely base off of Hot Mess by Cobra Starship.


The lights from the club pulsate through the crowd of dancers. The rythm shows through all their moving bodies as the dark haired boy watches from the balcony. It wasn't often he got to come to Neo Domino, but when he did he liked to come watch all the people dancing hoping maybe someone would notice him. Until then he would continue to watch and perhaps dance a bit himself.

The beat picks up and the dark haired boy loses himself in the music. A tall blond, Jack Atlas sees his friend dancing his cares away and admires from the floor. He never noticed how beautiful his faces was before especially when it looks like he's having so much fun. He noticed the Team Satisfaction vest he was wearing. It was identical to the one he was wearing. Maybe Yusei was feeling nostalgic like himself? The blond decides to make his way up to the balcony where his darked haired friend was. His rythmic moves get him through the crowd and to the bottom of the staircase that led to Yusei.

Yusei's body rithed and rocked to the rythmic techno beat pouring out of the speakers below. He was so lost in the music he hadn't noticed the body approaching him from behind until A hand grabbed his wrist firmly. He looked back into the eyes of the tall blond who stopped him to see his friend from some time ago staring at him. He could feel the blood rush to his face turning it a light shade of red. "J-jack? What are you doing here?"

Jack reached his hand up to Yusei's pale face wiping away a tear from his eye. The dark haired boy in his grasp blushed not knowing tears were streaming from his eyes. Somewhere in his mind, Yusei knew this is what he wanted, to be noticed, and by his friend no less. he knew his hidden feelings wouldn't matter to the now King of Turbo Duels. Yet somehow, with him here right now, he felt differently. Like maybe Jack would understand now. He had to try.

Before Yusei had time to speak, Jack pulled him into a tight embrace. Time stopped for the two used-to-be Team Satisfaction members. Yusei couldn't help what happened next. He buried his face in the taller male's chest as more tears streamed from his eyes. This is what he wanted all those times. Sure he had wanted someone to notice him, but deep down in his heart he knew it had to be Jack.

Jack ran a hand through Yusei's soft raven colored locks trying to comfort him the best he could. Had Yusei been lonely and he just never noticed? He pulled away slightly to press his lips to the lips of the smaller male in his arms. They stood like this for what seemed like an eternity forgetting the music and the club atmosphere around.

Yusei couldn't believe this was happening. From the time he met to now he never thought it would. Did this mean Jack felt the same way about him as he felt for Jack? His heart seemed to beat along with the upbeat thumping of the techno that was playing. Any harder and his heart would break out of his chest. His voice was quiet and he was afraid it would betray him as they pulled apart from each other. "J-jack...?" The blush of his cheeks deepened to an almost crimson color before he stared into the tall blond's eyes again.

"Yusei, I...I.." Jack stumbled on his own words looking into the two pools of cobalt blue that were staring back at him. The song quickly changed and Yusei grabbed Jack's hands and pulled him away from the railing of the balcony.

"Jack, let's dance. This is my favorite song."

Jack complied with the request of the blushing raven haired beauty in front of him listening to the song to see if he recognized it, or to learn it if he didn't. The words shocked him. It kinda reminded him how he felt about Yusei, and how he himself used to be. He could see why it was Yusei's favorite song. He let the beat take over his body as the two danced and Yusei began singing along.

_**You were a problem child,**_

_**Been grounded your whole life so now you run wild,**_

_**playing with the good girls,**_

_**No that ain't your style,**_

_**You think you're hot shit and ooh I love it,**_

_**I love it yeah, yeah**_

Jack watched as the words flowed from the boy's mouth as he danced and held on to him. His moves were almost flawless until he tripped over his own foot and fell into his arms. As if on cue the next few lines played causing Jack to smirk trying to supress a giggle.

_**Stumblin but yeah you still lookin hella fine**_

_**keep doing what you do and I'ma make you mine**_

Yusei looked up, embarassed he had just slipped up in front of Jack, but the words caused him to giggle. It was as if he was supposed to trip. Yusei looked up at Jack who was now giggling with him as he rested a hand on Yusei's hip. "You're so cute when you blush, Yusei." His commented caused the color on his cheeks to darken as he turned his face away quickly. He quickly regained his composure as much as he could and began singing again.

_**Well you're a hot mess and i'm fallin' for you**_

_**And i'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo"**_

_**'Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah you know what to do**_

_**You're a hot mess, i'm lovin it, hell yes**_

Jack smirked pulling Yusei closer to himself, if it was even possible. He could learn to love this song too. The lyrics pretty much described himself and Yusei. His world was perfect this moment and he didn't want it to end.

"Yusei...I love you."

The smaller male stopped, the blush on his lightly tanned cheeks growing darker than ever. His features were shocked. He couldn't believe what Jack had just said to him. After all this time, now he knew his feelings would be returned.

"Jack...I-I love you too."

At that moment the blond stopped all his movements and looked down at the dark haired boy he was still holding on to. All that time in the Satellite had sparked feelings in both of them and neither of them remembered those feelings until just now.

The two danced the rest of the night away, not caring about time, the other people watching, or even the tempo and beat of the music. The only thing that stopped them was the owner when it was closing time. Even as they were pushed out the door their hands never left the other's. They strode to their duel runners(conviently parked next to one another's) before kissing the other goodnight. Yusei would follow Jack home as he had no wish to be in the Satellite right now. Though, one question was burning in Jack's mind.

"By the way, Yusei...why was that one song your favorite?"

He paused to look back up at Jack.

"Isn't it obvious? Because it reminds me of you."


End file.
